


hung up and put on hold

by capn_cronch



Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, and then turn into ghosts, idk man tags are such bullshit, no beta we die like Wilbur and Schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cronch/pseuds/capn_cronch
Summary: quackity has had enough of schlatt's drinking habits~~~DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! ONLY THE DSMP CHARACTERS!!! THAT SHIT IS WACK!!! DONT DO IT!!!~~~song is "Baby Hotline" by jack stauber
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, TommyInnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145279
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	hung up and put on hold

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you're here from my other fic, whats up? hows it goin? if you're new, what's up? hows it goin? see what happens when you bookmark/leave kudos, you get an extra greeting at the beginning of every single one of my stories, except for the first one  
> so hit that kudos button, for an extra greeting
> 
> FOLKS *c l a p*
> 
> are you sad from big q's latest stream?? do you want a fic with light angst and fluff?? well you've come to the right place  
> i've had this bad boy sittin in the docs, and after todays stream, i think we all need something like this :]

“Are you insane!? You can't fucking quit on me, Quackity!”

“I can do what I want, Schlatt!”

Quackity knew that Tommy and Tubbo were right outside, definitely hearing everything they were saying. He felt bad.

Schlatt had gotten drunk again and Quackity was sick of taking care of him. “I can't stand you being drunk all the time! And if you're not drunk, you're hungover!” He yelled, not seeing the look of shock on the man’s face.

“You don't care about how your actions affect others!” He continued, “How do you think this affects the people that care about you, Schlatt!?”

Schlatt scoffed, already pouring more bourbon. “Who cares about me, Quackity? Nobody-” He said.

“I CARE, DUMBASS!” Quackity yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. “I FEEL A PART OF ME DIE WHENEVER I SEE YOU PASSED OUT AT YOUR DESK, REEKING OF ALCOHOL!” Schlatt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“EVERYDAY I HAVE TO WATCH THE PERSON I LOVE MOST ALMOST KILL HIMSELF!” He continued nearly forgetting about the kids right outside the door. “DON’T SAY PEOPLE DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU WHEN I AM RIGHT HERE! WHEN THOSE KIDS OUT THERE CARE ABOUT YOU-” 

His voice cracked and he paused. Quackity looked at his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I’m taking a break, Schlatt. Gonna spend the week at my Dad’s.” He said, finally making eye contact with the man. “Don't try calling me, ‘cause I won't pick up.”

With that he walked out the door, finding a crying Tubbo with Tommy hugging him. Quackity sighed, “I’m sorry you two had to hear that…” His voice was hoarse from yelling. “Make sure he’s alright while I’m gone?”

Tommy nodded and Quackity left.

~~~

When he reached Sam’s house, Quackity felt exhausted. He had cried his heart out and confessed his love for his boss. Now he was arriving unannounced at his dad’s house.

While Sam had several secret bases, Quackity knew the man would rather spend time in a small cottage he had grown up in. His wings ruffled nervously as he knocked, waiting for him to answer.

The door creaked open to reveal Sam in all his 6’7 glory. “Quackity? What are you doing here?” He asked, “Aren't you Vice President?”

He gave his dad a shaky smile, “I had a bit of a falling out with my boss. Taking a break…” He admitted, left hand gripping the strap of his bag.

Sam looked worried, “Come in, Q, I’ll make some hot chocolate.” He opened the door wider and closed it behind him.

“Wanna tell me what you mean by ‘falling out’, kiddo?” Sam asked, placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. The mug had several little rubber ducks on it.

Quackity fiddled with the mug, “Well...Schlatt’s drinking problem has been getting worse. I think it’s stress.” He started, “So I told him I wanted to quit because I couldn't handle it anymore.” 

He put his head in his hands, “Before I knew it, I was yelling at him for being drunk or hungover all the time. When he said that nobody cared about him, it was kinda the last straw.” Quackity said.

Sam took a sip of his tea, “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

Quackity rubbed his arms, “I told him that I loved him and that so many people cared about him, myself included. But I left before he could say anything.” His mind trailed back to the kids. “Oh, god, I left Tubbo and Tommy with him-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sam said, placing a hand on his wrist. Quackity hadn't noticed he’d been excessively scratching his arm. “It’ll be ok. Call Puffy and ask her to watch over him. They're siblings, right?”

“Yeah...but I don't wanna put that on her…”

“Just ask if she can check in on him?” He suggested.

Quackity thought about it for a second. “I guess it wouldn't hurt…” He said, pulling out the communicator.

You whisper to Puffy: can you check on schlatt throughout the week?? just make sure he doesnt accidentally kill himself while i’m gone

Puffy whispers to you: of course! it’s been a while since i’ve seen him anyway :))

Quackity sighed in relief, “She said she’ll check on him.” He put his head in his arms, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. 

He heard Sam get up and felt his arms close around him. “It’s alright, duckling, we’ll be ok.” He comforted.

Quackity melted into the hug, silently returning it and crying into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Sam suggested he take a shower.

He felt a little better.

~~~

Quackity had been staying with his dad for almost the whole week when there was a knock on the door. Sam was at his workstation, building something Quackity wouldn’t understand, so he stood to answer it.

He really wished he hadn't.

Schlatt stood there; hair brushed, clothes pressed and clean, holding a bouquet of flowers, and looking extremely guilty. Quackity noted Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo sitting in a bush, trying to stay hidden.

Quackity crossed his arms, “What are you doing here, Schlatt?” He asked, trying to act like he wasn't happy to see him.

“I-uh-well-” He glanced at the definitely-not-tommy-tubbo-ranboo-bush, only for slight rustling to be heard. Quackity would’ve laughed if he wasn't so pissed. “These are for you.” He said, shoving the bouquet at him.

Quackity took them lightly, raising an eyebrow. “Is that all? I’m kind of in the middle of something-” He said, pointing a thumb inside.

“No! No-wait-” He took a deep breath, “I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you and I guess how I act in general. After spending some time with Puffy, she, uh, helped me realize that I’m a bit of a shitty person-”

Quackity’s hands tightened around the bundle of roses. “Bit of an understatement.” He muttered.

“Ok, extremely shitty person.” He said, “But I want to make it up to you. You don't have to accept, but I was wondering if you’d maybe want to go on a date with me?” 

Quackity’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that. His face flushed red and he knew it blended in with the roses. “I-uh-”

“You don't have to say yes-”

Oh wow, Quackity had never seen the J. Schlatt this nervous. “No, no, I’d love to go.” He said, placing a hand on his arm. “And...I’d also like to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you for something you can't necessarily control. Addictions are tricky and you didn't deserve that.”

Schlatt chuckled, “I think I deserved it a little bit.” He said.

Quackity snickered, “Maybe.” He said, then glanced to the bush. “I hope those three aren't going with us.” He smirked, watching as the three friends tumbled out of the bush.

Suddenly, Puffy came around the corner. “I told you guys to stay with me-” She scolded, then noticed the other two. “Quackity! Hi! How are you?”

Quackity smiled, “I’m good. How are you, Puffs?” He heard Schlatt mutter ‘Puffs?’ under his breath. 

Puffy grinned while grabbing Tommy by the arm. “I’m doing pretty well. Hopefully Schlatt apologized…” She made a pointed look at Schlatt, who smiled nervously.

“Yes, he did.” He said, blushing slightly. “And thank you. For doing that.”

“Of course.”

Quackity felt a presence behind him. “What’s going on out here?” Sam asked, placing a hand on Quackity’s shoulder.

“Dad, this is Schlatt. Schlatt, this is my dad.” Quackity said, “He apologized by the way, Dad.”

“Your dad is Sam?” Tommy asked in disbelief. “You guys look nothing alike!”

“Tommy.”

“Yeah, Big Q?”

“I’m adopted.”

Tommy flushed beat red. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THE ENDING WAS CLUNKY IM BAD AT ENDING MY STORIES
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOYED 
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT AND PERHAPS DROP SOME KUDOS ON YOUR WAY OUT


End file.
